


New New York

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reaction ficlet for 5x14 because how could I not</p>
            </blockquote>





	New New York

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](http://klainewritings.tumblr.com/post/81481538476/5x14-reaction-ficlet-because-how-could-i-not)

The weirdest thing is that the moment Blaine moves out, Kurt misses him. 

Misses the clothes on the rack, misses his razor in the bathroom and the way he always hangs his towels in the most inconvenient places.   
The mornings Blaine isn’t there, he stares at Blaine’s hair gel while he brushes his teeth and misses his warm body pressed against Kurt, crowding him. He does his hair and his eyes trail to Blaine’s toothbrush next to his and he counts the minutes until he will meet Blaine at the coffee shop next to NYADA. 

Without Blaine, he doesn’t make breakfast, grabs a banana on his way out the door and walks quicker than even the New Yorkers do, pushing past people on his way to the subway, the first at the door and through as soon as it opens. 

Blaine always meets him with a big smile and a kiss and Kurt’s heart skips a beat every time and he hooks his arm through Blaine’s and kisses his cheek, listens to him talk about the epic battle of CoD he and Sam had the night before. 

But then there are the days classes seem harder and longer than usual, draining him, and Blaine’s smile doesn’t make him want to grab and dip him in a kiss, but make him frown, the days Rachel’s voice seems especially pitched when she demands her tea be refilled, when Sam’s dorky comments make the hair on his arms stand up, when the way Mercedes pets his cheek make him want to bite her like he is an angry terrier, when the thud of Artie’s wheelchair against the corners of their furniture make his head throb.   
When he feels like he wants to crawl inside Blaine and block everything out, and simultaneously like everyone needs to be further away and every touch makes his head throb harder. 

It’s those days, he is glad he gets to kiss Blaine goodbye and pull his blankets over his head and kick the covers until he feels better, settled, and the next day he can kiss Blaine again like he deserves. Hug him tightly and pull him to bed by his belt, laughing when Blaine falls on top of him and almost suffocates him with an ill-placed elbow. When the next day waking to Rachel’s scales only makes him roll his eyes at Blaine even though they are both exhausted because they didn’t go to sleep until late, and the way Blaine touches him whenever he in reach only make him press closer.


End file.
